Зази Бист
Зази Бист (ザジ・ザ・ビースト, Zazie the Beast) ― в манге Зази жил на планете Гансмоук еще до прибитая людей, он являлся предводителем легиона насекомых, населяющих всю планету. В аниме Зази Зверь самый молодой член Ганг-Хоу-Ганс, он так же управляет телами и называет себя № 4 из Ганг-Хоу-Ганс. Личность Внешний вид Внешне выглядит как мальчик-подросток, глаза с вертикальными зрачками. Сюжет Прошлое Zazie the Beast is actually a legion of insects that were the original inhabitants of planet Gunsmoke. The first other being they ever saw was Knives, who interested them greatly. It is unknown how they became members of the Gung Ho Guns, but from what they said through their hosts, they at first had hoped to live harmoniously with humans and plants, but they eventually decided they'd be more inclined to living with plants likes Knives. Манга Арка Возрождение Найвса и сбор Zazie is seen at the resurfacing of Knives; he along with Leonof, Legato, Rai-Dei, Gray the Ninelives,Midvalley and Hoppered where there when Knives made Vash shoot with his Angel Arm into the moon, this lead to the formation of a huge crater on it. Two years later he is seen along with the Gung Ho Guns having a discussion on the true objective of the Gung Ho Guns: to make Vash suffer and to destroy his image of humanity. He is later seen observing a fight between Vash and Wolfwood, after Wolfwood killed Rai-Dei, who was trying to kill Vash, after losing to him. Арка Внизу темно After that, Zazie used one of his insects to spy on Vash's friends Milly and Meryl, who stopped a bad guy from harassing a girl in the town that they'd brought Vash and Wolfwood to for medical attention. He met with Midvalley and Hoppered after he kidnapped Meryl, to use her as bait. He then went to Vash and Wolfwood to give them the news. While the others were battling, Zazie decided to tell Meryl about Vash and Knives and how they were not actually humans but plants. Zazie was trying to see who was the winner of the two battles, but he is ultimately killed by Midvalley and Hoppered. Zazie is seen later inhabiting a new body, a young girl's body, and also manages to shoot Wolfwood and Hoppered. He is later seen after the intervention of Elendira, at the hospital treating his new human body. Арка Крест X и нулевой час Zazie has a little discussion with Wolfwood in the town that he and Vash were resting. He is later seen on Knives' Ark, were "they" (the legion of insects known as Zazie) have a little discussion with Elendira, where they tell him that Wolfwood and Chapel are dead, and that Livio and Razlo have joined Vash in his quest. They also say that they want to live in peace with either humans or plants. Zazie then takes down Elendira, and tries to take over Knives' body using a worm, but she is stopped by Legato, and Zazie's body is destroyed moments later by Knives. Still, the colony of insects uses another body to give Vash Zazie's Gung Ho Gun coin that he needed. Аниме В аниме называет себя № 4 из Ган-хо Ганс. Является человеком (хотя не уточняется — просто ребёнок или взрослый человек маленького роста). Способен контролировать песчаных червей с помощью некого устройства. Убит Вульфвудом, из-за чего ссорится с Вэшем. Способности и Силы Использует пистолеты. На самом деле — рой разумных насекомых, коренных жителей планеты, контролирующих тело мальчика. Ганс-хо-ганс - как все члены этой организации, Зази является выдающимся бойцом, способным убить в прямом бою множество обычных людей. В действительности является высокоинтеллектуальной колонией насекомых, обладающих коллективным разумом. Коллективный разум - особенность Зази, который является коллективным сознанием многих живых существ планеты. Способен контролировать гигантских песчаных червей, больших бабочек и других животных. Смена тела - в случае гибели носителя насекомые могут захватить другое тело. Колония - целая колония насекомых в теле Зази может быть использована как шпионская сеть или средство для защиты и атаки. Яд - быстродействующий парализующий яд, впрыскиваемый насекомыми при укусе. Укус безболезненный и чаще всего жертва не успевает ничего понять до того, как её тело будет парализовано Личинка - средство контроля человеческих тел, присоединяется к нервной системе жертвы и полностью подавляет её собственное мышление. Цитаты Прочее